fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 - Rise of Destiny
Valentin, as usual, walked around the park when ever he was bored and wanted to think about things. Leonidas, as usual, sat on his left shoulder. "Man, am I bored..." muttered Valentin. "You meant 'we'," said Leonidas as-a-matter-of-factly. "There's not much to do but brawl, but everyone's enjoying their time because of this winter break...but the temperature's about sixty degrees!" exclaimed Valentin. "And...? Why are you complaining? You're in your light winter coat," said Leonidas flatly. Valentin smacked his hand against his forehead. "Why did I get stuck with you right now?!" "Say what?!" roared Leonidas. He began to pull Valentin by the hair. "Wha-?! Yeow! Knock it off!" yelled Valentin, batting at Leonidas. "Well, excuse me, Mister 'Why-did-I-get-stuck-with-you', maybe-" began Leonidas before Valentin waved his hand. "Sshh, I heard something," said Valentin. "Probably some kid who got lost and can't find his mom. If so, we should help him," said Leonidas. "I don't think it's a kid...it sounded like a heavy foot step," said Valentin. "What do you know about heavy footsteps?" asked Leonidas. "I know that someone likes to chit-chat a lot after I hear one in the park," replied Valentin flatly. "Why you-!" began Leonidas. There was a flash and both Valentin and Leonidas were sent flying onto the grass. "Wha-?!" cried out Valentin. A huge, hulking, winged creature came into view, its eyes glowing gray with coldness. It stared down at the weakened heroes with hate and anger. "Hey, what's the big deal?!" snarled Leonidas. There was a sudden flash of light, and where Leonidas was floating in Ball Form was a massive, dragon-like and humanoid creature with a crystal on its chest. The creature gave off a terrifying roar. "Alright, Leonidas, let's show this creep who's boss!" yelled Valentin. "You said it, partner!" roared Leonidas. The winged creature then snapped its fingers and vanished. "Hey uh...where did he go?" asked Leonidas, dumbfounded. The creature suddenly appeared and struck Leonidas in the back, then turned and vanished again. "RAGH!" cried out Leonidas. He staggered foward. "Leonidas, watch out!" yelled Valentin. The crystal on Leonidas's chest began to glow, and there was a flash of purple and green light. A dark outline of the creature appeared, though it appeared to not have noticed. "Leonidas! That Bakugan's probably a Ziperator!" called Valentin. "That's true, but the colors...I've never seen a Ziperator look like that!" said Leonidas. "Watch out!" yelled Valentin. "Eh?" Leonidas eyed the creature as it approached him, and pretended to not notice. Just when the creature was about to strike Leonidas, Leonidas kicked the creature and then blasted it using the crystal's energies. The creature was sent reeling, screaming. "Nice one, Leonidas!" yelled Valentin to his friend. "Thanks partner!" replied Leonidas happily. The creature slowly got up and growled. Don't celebrate just yet echoed in the minds of Valentin and Leonidas. "Wha-?!" began Leonidas. "Telepathy-?!" "ARGH!" cried out Valentin. He fells on his knees, his hands on his ears. "My ears! Ow!" "VALENTIN!" roared Leonidas. He whirled around to the creature. "What did you do to him, you creep-" The creature snapped its fingers once again. There was a bright flash of gray light, and the creature, Valentin, and Leonidas were gone. Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny